Harry Potter and the Order of the Light
by Haegemonia
Summary: FINISHED! Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. HHr
1. The Arrival

CHAPTER 1

THE ARRIVAL

Harry lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what could have awoken him so suddenly. He had been dreaming about Voldemort, but he had had so many dreams about the Dark Lord recently that he didn't think that could have done it. And then it came again. A faint pecking noise coming from his bedroom window. He got up off the bed and approached the window cautiously, wondering to himself what could be waiting for him on the other side. He knew very well what kind of creatures lived in the wizarding world. With a pounding heart, he slowly drew the curtain back and quickly let out a sigh of relief. It was only an owl staring back at him with big glowing amber eyes. As he quietly opened the window, Four more owls suddenly landed on the windowsill. 

Harry let them in and took a letter from the first owl. Opening it, he began to read 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

OF WITCHCRAFT _AND _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin , First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock _

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

As I'm sure you already know term starts on September 1st. I will expect you on platform 9 and 3\4 no later than seven a.m. Enclosed is a list of books for your seventh year. 

Sincerely yours, 

__

Professor M. McGonagall

P.S. You and your friend Ms. Granger are Head Boy and Girl.

COURSE BOOKS 

Each student should have a copy of the following. 

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)

By Miranda Goshawk 

__

Powers you never knew you had and what to do with them now that you've wised up. By Barty Bowhart 

A History of Magic 

By Martha Garthing 

he turned to the second owl and removed another letter. This one was from Fred and George Weasley. It read:

Dear Harry,

Thanks Harry for the galleons. We have opened our joke shop in Diagon Alley. We called it Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Because you were so generous with us, we decided to make you co-owner. We hope that you are not mad at us, but it was the only way that we could think of to pay you back. We knew that you would never accept payment any other way. Anyway, we will be sending you a check each month with your portion of the monthly profits and here is your first paycheck. 

Your Friends,

Fred and George

P.S. Happy Birthday!!

Harry laid down the letter and looked at the check that the twin's had sent him. He smiled to himself. That's just like them, he thought, always thinking of someone else even though they would never admit it, as he turned to the fourth owl, it was from Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend from Hogwarts. He took the letter and read 

Dear Harry, 

Hi, I've missed you and Ron over the summer and I'll be glad when you get to my house. 

Oh! yeah you don't know, well you and Ron are coming to my house for the last two months of the summer, I will come and pick you up at seven a.m. On Monday well, I hope you like your present, HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!!!!!

Lots of Love,

Hermione 

P.S. I can't believe me and you are Head Boy and Girl!!!!!

Harry opened the package to find a book, it was called 

The Best Book For Learning Wandless Magic.

By Lemonde Marty 

Wandless magic, Harry thought. I didn't know you could do that. Very cool. So, Harry turned to Ron letter, he opened it and read, 

Dear Harry,

I can't believe we get to go to Hermione's house for the rest for the summer, cool huh? Well, hope you like your present. Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!! 

Your friend,

Ron

He turned to Ron's present, and carefully pulled open the parcel and saw a famous witches and wizards card and a note. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Harry,

I know you're going to hate this card, but I sent it anyway 

Your friend,

Ron

Wow, Harry said as he looked at the card it was a Harry Potter card.

By the time Harry had collected all his presents it was two o clock in the morning. Oh man, said Harry I've been 17 for to two hours and didn't even notice it. Well I guess I'll have to ask Uncle Vernon if I can go to Hermione's house. Well he should be glad to let me leave early, because he does hate me. So Harry went downstairs, down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Uncle Vernon sat drinking coffee. So Harry decided to go ahead and ask. Uncle Vernon, Harry said. Can I ask you a question? Go ahead boy. May I go to Hermione's house tomorrow? I will be staying for the rest of the summer. Harry said hopefully. He guessed if he would be gone for the rest of the summer they might let him go. I suppose as long as once you leave you never come back. Ok, but I planned to never come back anyway. Harry quickly and happily went back upstairs, and began to pack his trunk. By the time he finished packing it was seven p.m. ,So he laid down and suddenly a plan began to form in his mind. If I'm leaving, Harry thought I might as well get my revenge on Uncle Vernon for the past seventeen years. So Harry crept downstairs and saw his target, The sugar bowl Harry put a mousetrap in the bowl This will be very funny, thought Harry. The next morning at 6:55, Harry came down to breakfast just in time to see Uncle Vernon reaching into the bowl and hear a loud cracking noise as the mousetrap snapped shut on Vernon's hand. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vernon shouted as he carefully pulled the mousetrap off his hand and chased Harry out the door and down the street. Harry couldn't run very fast because he was heaving his heavy trunk behind him, but neither could Uncle Vernon, because he was so large, but Vernon was slowly gaining on Harry. When Vernon was about four feet from Harry, he yelled I've got you now. just as he was about to grab Harry's leg, a voice rang out. Legalocker Mortus!!!!!!!!!! Harry looked up and saw Ron standing in the back seat of a car with his wand outstretched and Hermione sitting in the front seat. Harry ran towards the car and threw his trunk in and jumped in after it. Go Harry shouted at Hermione, and away they went leaving a very angry Vernon in the dust.


	2. Hermione's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & co. and never will. so don't sue me 

I do however own ivy and john granger, and hopefully the plot. 

PADFOOTSANGEL1 " Thanks, I'll try to do better, I wrote that chapter at 9:00 p.m. , and I was sleepy so I wasn't paying attention. 

THESTRALGIRL1003 "Thanks."

WHAT? "Thanks" 

Two hours later, they arrived at Hermione's house. It was a large house with a big backyard and a fenced in front yard. Harry was glad to get out of the car. It had been a very long day and he wanted to go to bed. "Those are my parents," said Hermione, pointing at the porch where a man and woman stood. "Oh," said Harry, "they look nice." "They are," Hermione agreed. As they approached the porch, Mrs. Granger called, "Hello, Hermione dear." "Hello, Mum," said Hermione, running to greet her. "Sorry," said Mr. Granger ,"but we've got to go to the United States for a month." "Ok, but first I'd like to introduce you to Harry and Ron," Hermione said. "Hello, Harry, Ron nice to meet you," said Mr. Granger "Nice to meet you too." said Harry. "Yeah, me too," said Ron. "Thanks, but now we've got to go," said Mrs. Granger. "Ok, bye Mum, bye Dad," said Hermione.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." said Harry and Ron. "Come on in," said Hermione, grabbing her trunk and motioning for them to follow her. They walked to the front door, and Hermione opened it. They walked in.

"So, I'll show you to your rooms" said Hermione. "Ok good," said Harry, "I'm tired." "Me too," said Ron. Hermione led them up the stairs and showed them to their rooms. "Night." called Harry. "Goodnight." 

said Ron. "Night." said Hermione. 

Harry awoke the next morning, and noticed Ron was still asleep. So Harry got up, and walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He took a shower, and got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there he noticed the light was on. He opened the door and saw Hermione standing in front of the fridge, with the door open. "Morning Hermione," said Harry, causing Hermione to jump. "Sorry." said Harry. "Didn't mean to scare you." "It's ok," said Hermione. "What do you want for breakfast?" asked Hermione. "Oh, I don't know--bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes- -anything is fine." Ten minutes later the door opened, and Ron came in. "Morning Harry, Hermione." "Morning Ron." After breakfast the three spent the day swimming in Hermione's inground pool. At 9:00 P.M. Hermione decided it was time for dinner. "Come on, let's go in, it's 9:00 o'clock." After dinner, Ron was very tired and decided to go to bed. Harry and Hermione weren't tired so they decided to stay up and watch a movie. They went into the livingroom where a bigscreen tv sat in the corner and a large shelf of movies was along one wall.

"Which one would you like to see?" Harry asked as he thumbed through each title. 

"I've really been wanting to see the new Lord of the Rings," Hermione replied. 

"Yeah, me too," said Harry. He pulled it out of the cabinet and puts it in the DVD player.

"How about some popcorn?" asked Hermione. 

"That sounds great!" replied Harry. "I'll help you fix it"

Together they went to the kitchen. Hermione pulled out a bag of Orville Reddenbacher's Microwave Popcorn and pops it into the microwave. At Harry's funny look, Hermione laughs out loud. 

"We muggles don't have a magic kitchen like the Weasleys. We do things the old fashioned way," she explains as Harry laughs along with her. While waiting for the popcorn to finish popping, they fixed a pitcher of punch .

When everything was ready, they went back to the living room and got settled on the couch. Hermione dimmed the lights and turned on the movie. They sat in companionable silence for a while, totally engrossed in the film. But as the minutes ticked by, Harry grew more and more uncomfortable. Every time they both reached for the bowl of popcorn, Hermione's hand accidentally brushed his. There was a time when this wouldn't have bothered hem at all. The three of them had been friends for so long that it was hard to remember where one stopped and the other one started. And for years, Hermione had been just like one of the guys, with Harry hardly noticing that she was even a girl. But for the last few months, Harry had begun to see Hermione in a whole new light. He had begun to realize how pretty she was and how his heart seemed to pound and his palms started to sweat whenever she was close to him. He didn't want to feel this way. He secretly knew that Ron had liked her for years, but would never admit it to anyone. But Harry couldn't change how he felt no matter how hard he tried. And now, sitting here so close on the couch to her, he felt like he couldn't breathe. It was getting harder and harder to swallow the dry, salty popcorn. Nervously, he cleared his throat. Hermione turned to give Harry a quizzical stare. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Er....nothing," replied Harry.

She continued to give him a puzzled look, but finally turned back to the movie.

Great, Harry thought, now she thinks I'm an idiot. He turned his attention back to the movie and tried to concentrate, but it was no use.

Abruptly, Harry leaped up from the couch upsetting the bowl and sending popcorn flying everywhere. Startled, Hermione jumped up and gave Harry a wide-eyed look of astonishment.

"What in heaven's name is the matter with you!!" she exclaimed.

"I told you it's nothing!" Harry shouted.

"Well, I don't believe you!" retorted Hermione. "You've been acting strange since the movie started. I've never seen you this way before. Now, tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't"

"Hey! What's all the yelling about?" Ron asked sleepily as he came into the living room.

"Nothing!" Harry and Hermione shouted at Ron at the same time.

"Really, it's nothing," Harry said with a sigh. "It's just been a really long day and I guess I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight Hermione."

Ron looked questioningly at Hermione as Harry left the room, but she just shrugged.

"Don't ask me. He's been acting really strange recently. I hope he's O.K. You don't think he's sick do you?"

"No," Ron said. "But I have noticed that he doesn't seem himself. Maybe he's just worried about his last year at school."

"You could be right," Hermione said. "Well, I think I'll go to bed, too. Harry's right, it has been a long day. I'm sorry we woke you up.'

"It's O.K.," Ron yawned. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione turned out the lights and followed Ron quietly up the stairs.

Please review

I'll Try to update tomorrow. 


	3. The English National Quidditch league

Chapter 3

The English National Quidditch League

The days pasted quickly for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In no time they had two days left before their trip to Hogwarts. The three sat in the living room watching tv, as an owl flew in the window, and dropped a letter on top of Crookshanks. The cat hissed, and jumped up, and ran out 

of the room. Hermione got up, and picked up. 

"Who's it for?" "asked Harry.

"It's for you," "she said, handing it to him. 

"What does it say?" asked Ron, as Harry opened the letter. 

"Here I'll read it aloud," said Harry.

Dear Mr. Potter, 

I would like to congratulate you on doing the best seeker at Hogwarts, and possibly the world. I would also like to ask you if you would like to join the English National Quidditch League. As seeker, and seeing as you are the best we decided ask you. Please owl us with your decision.

Sincerely yours,

Oliver Wood 

"So, are you going to do it?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, yeah I guess so," replied Harry.

"We better get to bed," said Hermione, "We've got a busy day ahead," 

"Night, Harry," said Hermione. 

"Goodnight, Hermione, Goodnight Ron," said Harry as they climbed the stairs to bed. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/N: I will try update again today, but since school starts i might not be able to. Check anyway though. 

Chapter 4

shdurrani "Thanks"

To Diagon Alley

The next morning, the three ate breakfast, and then Flooed to diagon alley. 

"Ok, where to first?" asked Harry.

"To Flourish and Blotts, I suppose," said Hermione, walking toward the shop. Harry smiled at Ron and followed her into the shop. They emerged ten minutes later, their bags filled with the required books. 

"Where now?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Harry "I need a new seeker glove, so Quality Quidditch Supplies," 

"Good," said Ron, "I wanted to go there,"

"Ok, we'll go there," said Hermione setting off for the store Harry and Ron following quickly behind her. Five minutes later, they left the store, Harry now holding a second bag.

"I need more owl food for pig," said Ron as he checked how much money he had left. 

"Ok, Ron," said Harry following Ron into the store. They spent the rest of the day looking in shop windows, and eating ice cream at the ice cream parlor. At 5:00 p.m. They decided to return to Hermione's House. After dinner they went to bed early since they were due at Platform Nine and Three Quarters the next day.   



	5. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Thanks, for all the reviews, I'm considering a sequel. 

Klana "Yes, they do more, I was just trying to get them to Hogwarts faster."

Kemenran "Here's more."

shdurrani "Thanks"

Chapter 5 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The next morning was very busy. They packed their trunks and set them by the door, they put Hedwig, and Pigwidgon in their cages, and Crookshanks was in his basket. 

"How long until the taxi arrives?" asked Ron tying his shoe. 

"Ten Minutes," answered Harry. Ten minutes later the taxi arrived. They took their luggage outside, and Hermione locked the front door. The driver loaded their luggage in the trunk, and the three friends got in and sat down. It was a tight squeeze in the back seat, but they managed it. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Kings Cross. Since it was Sunday the station wasn't very busy. Harry found them all carts, and they loaded their luggage onto them, and pushed them into the station.

"Alright," said Harry. "we'll all go together since we only have five minutes to get on the train. Harry pushed his cart in front of the barrier, checked to see if any muggles were looking, and run as fast as he could toward the barrier. he went straight through and appeared on the other side, Ron, and Hermione right behind him. They boarded the train and put their trunks in the luggage rack, and began walking down the train searching for an empty compartment. Halfway down the train, they found one, we'll almost empty, Only Ginny Weasley and Candice Johnson, Angelina Johnson's younger sister, and Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. 

"Hi Candice, Hi Ginny" said Hermione as they entered. 

"Hello Hermione" said Candice smiling her very pretty smile. Harry glanced at Ron and saw he was staring at her. Candice seemed to have noticed to. 

"Uh, Ron why are you staring at me?" she asked. 

"Uh," said Ron breaking his stare "Nothing," Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing look. The three girls spent a while talking while Harry and Ron played chess. After about three hours the snack trolley pushed by a old witch came by. Harry, who by now was very hungry went outside the compartment, while Ron began to stare at Candice again. Harry entered, carrying a large pile of cauldron cakes. 

"Oh, thanks Harry," said Candice as he passed her one. 

"Yeah, thanks," said Hermione biting into hers.

"Your, Welcome," Harry responded. 

After a while a voice come over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, please we will be arriving at Hogwarts in three minutes, please proceed to exits," 

The five of them collected the luggage from the rack and made their way to the exit.

When the train arrived the student got out, and Harry heard Hagrid's familiar voice calling

"Firs years, firs years don't be shy, come on now hurry up," 

"Hi, Hagrid," called Harry.

"Hello, Harry," said Hagrid over the heads of the students. They did not however get to talk to Hagrid longer, as they were being shoved and pushed toward the carriages. They selected a carriage and climbed in. Harry closed the door, and the long line of carriages made their way up to the castle. When they arrived the doors magically opened and the student exited the carriages and entered the castle. When the entered the Great Hall decorated beautifully as usual, and the ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. "Potter," called a voice Harry knew could only belong to the Headmaster. He turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the top of the marble staircase. 

"You guys go on I'll catch up," said Harry 

"Ok," answered Hermione.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry 

"Hello, Harry, I have something very important to tell you, if you would step into my office," "Ok, Professor," said Harry following him up the stairs.

A/N: So what is Dumbledore's News find out in the next chapter, and also I know these chapters are short so I will try to make them longer. 

please review 


	6. Dumbledore's News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to all my reviewers. 

A/N : This Chapter contains Ootp Spoilers. 

Rogue Reviewer: ALRIGHT LISTEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FREAKING STORY THEN STOP READING IT , AND IF YOU WOULD GO TO WWW.MUGGLENET.COM YOU WOULD KNOW THAT J. K. ROWLING HERSELF SAID THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A PREFECT TO BE HEADBOY. ALSO I SAY VERY CLEARLY THAT THE THREE SPENT THE REST OF THE DAY IN THE POOL UNTIL 9:00 P.M. THEN ATE DINNER. HELLO THINK ABOUT IT.

A/N: Sorry to all those who like this story, but I had to get that out of my system.

Nilmereth Yes, I did read HP5. No, Harry has not defeated Voldemort yet, the reason i haven't had more Voldemort is that I am not ready for that yet, Voldemort will be in it just not at the moment. Thanks for the review. No I am not mad at you as I'm quite sure you are thinking I am after reading the above. 

Now on with the story.

Chapter 6 

Dumbledore's News 

When they arrived at the office, Dumbledore gave the password (_Wildfire Wizbangs) and_ entered followed by Harry. 

"Sit down, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly.

He did so.

Dumbledore walked to the window and stared outside for nearly five minutes until Harry decided to say something.

"Uh, you wanted to tell me something?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Yes, Yes , I did," "A year and a half ago your godfather died," Harry said nothing. He did not want to talk about Sirius. 

"He left you in his will, everything he had, including 12 Grimmuld Place, and the Black Family Fortune, I was going to tell you this last year, but since Sirius had so recently I did not think it a good idea," 

"Thank you, Professor, for waiting," 

"You are quite welcome Harry, you are like a grandson to me and you mean a lot to me," 

"And, I also have a question, we could not find another DADA teacher, I thought since you did such a good job in the DA to years ago I would ask you to do it," 

"But, I'm just a student!" Exclaimed Harry. "I can't teac---

"Yes, you can, I believe you taught over 25 people in your fifth year," 

"Yes, but that was------

"Exactly the same thing," said Dumbledore.

"Ok, I'll do it, but I'll need help". said Harry. 

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I'll will see if Ms. Granger would like to help you,"

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry as he stood up and walked out of the office. 

I 


	7. The Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

shdurrani: Thanks

disneydoll0424: Thanks and I'll try to make the chapters longer. 

Now on with the story 

Harry entered the Great Hall, and noticed the Sorting was already over. Harry walked along the table, and found Ron, and Hermione. 

"Harry," said Hermione as he sat down beside her. "You're back, what did Dumbledore want?" 

"I'll tell you later," said Harry. Dumbledore had just risen to his feet. 

Welcome; Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore "As always the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, and our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the list of forbidden objects has been extended to include WildFire WizBangs, and Portable Swamps, and now tuck in," Harry looked down at his plate and watched it magically fill with food.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked again. 

"ya, wat di he wnt," said Ron whose mouth was so full Harry thought it was quite an achivement to make any noise at all. 

"What?" asked Harry. puzzled. Ron gave a tremendous swallow and said 

"Yeah, what did Dumbledore want?" 

"He wanted to tell me that Sirius left me, Grimmuld Place, and the Black Family Fortune, and to ask me if I wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered.

"Well, are you going to teach it?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I already told him I would," said Harry. "And he wants you, to help me," 

"Me?" said Hermione "Me,"

"Yes, you," said Harry.

"When is your first class?" asked Hermione digging in her bag.

"Tuesday," said Harry.

"Tuesday!" Tuesday!" "That means I only have two days to prepare your lessons," And with that she jumped up, swung her bag over her shoulder, and said a quick goodnight, and ran out of the Great Hall, up the marble staircase and out of sight, Ron, and Harry following close behind her.

Please Review. 


	8. My Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks, to all my reviewers. 

A/N: I know It's kind of boring at the moment, but action is coming soon.

Chapter 8 

Lessons Begin

The house was dark and cold. Only a small amount of people would ever go near it. These people were known as Death Eaters, or Voldemort Supporters. Three of the Death Eaters were nearing the house. They entered through the backdoor, and proceeded to the highest room in the house. When the opened the door they saw the Dark Lord, and bowed. "Stand, my Death Eaters," said Voldemort.

"You requested to see us, my Lord?" Said the shortest Death Eater.

"Yes, I did, you must kill Potter's mudblood friend's parents, perhaps that will persuade Potter, to give himself up. Now go," 

"Yes, my Lord," said the Death Eaters. And at that time, a girl named Hermione Granger woke with a start.

"It, was just a dream," Hermione told herself, and she rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up got dressed and went downstairs. 

"Goodmorning, Mione," said Harry as she sat down next to him in the Great Hall five minutes later. 

"Morning, Harry, where's Ron?" she asked.

"Outside, talking to Candice, I think he's going to ask her out, or something,"

"Yeah, me too," said Hermione.

"So which lesson do we have first? "asked Harry.

"Potions," said Hermione in a unhappy voice 

"Oh, Grea--- Harry stopped mid-sentence, the mail had arrived. The owl that usually delivered Hermione's Daily Prophet swooped down and dropped the paper in her lap. 

She picked it up, and gasped.

"What's wrong," asked Harry concerned.

"It's - It's my parents. 

I love cliffies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review.


	9. Potion's Class and the Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and chapters will be longer, But I have a lot of schoolwork to do and I have a test coming up so I have to study. I am trying to post as fast as I can and am also trying to please my reviewers. Please bear with me. I am doing my best.

Special Thanks: to Alex, without your review I might not have updated again. 

I swear this will be a long chapter

Chapter 9

Potion's Class and the Protection

"It's--It's my parents," said Hermione tearfully . "At least I think it is, listen,"

More Muggle Murders 

Late last night, the Dark Mark was found above a muggle house, on Magnolia Street. 

Details of the event are still hazy, but we do know that a muggle man and his wife were killed there. 

"They are not your parents, Ms. Granger they are your next door neighbors, the Pitts. However, they were not the Death Eater's targets. "Your parents were their targets," "Now, they will need protection," said Dumbledore. "You, Ms. Granger will need to be there secret keeper," 

"Ok, when do we do it?" Hermione asked. 

"After your potions class," "We will go by portkey," "Now off you go," 

After Potions (in which Snape took fifty points off Ron because he answered a question correctly.) (This caused Ron to swear so badly I can't even type it)they set off for Dumbledore's office. On the way they filled Ron in on the mornings events. When they arrived, Harry gave the password(Wildfire WizBangs),and entered, as they entered they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk turning a gold teapot into a portkey.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron, just in time I see, well, let's go," said Dumbledore holding out the pot. "As you know, one finger will do," "Three, two, one," Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and away them went speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. Harry's feet landed hard on the ground, and he stumbled sideways and fell over. Harry quickly stood to his feet and saw Dumbledore standing ten feet away with his wand out. 

"You three, get your wands out, quickly, I since Death Eaters about," 

"Avada Kedavera!" shouted a voice, Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoys, the jet of green light raced toward Dumbledore, but with a swish of his cloak he had gone appearing again in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Death Eaters were emerging on all sides. "Your end is come, Dumbledore," said a cold voice. 

"Tom, said Dumbledore you are foolish to come here, aurors are on there way, when the ministry arrives you will be captured along will all your little friends," 

"I think not," said Voldemort I, Lord Voldemort will not be intimidated, Stupify!" Dumbledore who had not been expecting the spell was blown off his feet and moved no more.

"IMPERIO!!!!!!!!!" cried Voldemort pointing his wand at Hermione. 

"Come here, Mudblood, 

"Yes, Master," said Hermione 

"Hermione, no!" said Harry. Hermione turned around,

"Shut up, Potter, Crucio!" Harry screamed in agony. 

"Now mudblood, its time for you to die," "Avada--- 

Ah, cliffies how wonderful. I know I'm evil. mawhahahahahahahahahaahahaahahahaha!!! 

I promise to update again tomorrow. Please Review. 


	10. Helping Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks to all my reviewers.

This chapter contains slight Ootp spoilers.

Chapter 10 

Helping Hermione

"Now mudblood, its time for you to die, Avada---AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Voldemort. 45 members of Order of the Pheonix had appeared, and where throwing spells and Voldemort and His Death Eaters. 

"Until next time," Dumbledore said Voldemort, and he disappeared. 

"Hey, wait for us!" said Rookwood, and all the Death Eaters disapperated too.

A/N Come on you guys do you really think I would have killed off Hermione, its a H/Hr story I couldn't have done that. I am not saying however that Hermione will not die at some point.

"Intervate!" said Moody pointing his wand at Dumbledore. 

"You ok, Albus?" asked Moody looking concerned 

"Are Hermione's parents alright?" the Headmaster asked. Moody bowed his head

"I'm very sorry, but Voldemort arrived, before we did, they're gone," Hermione, who had just been revived by a very concerned Harry heard Moody's words 

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Harry.

"I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL HARRY!" said Hermione tears running down her face. she jumped up and run into what remained of her house grabbed the pot of floo powder threw some in the fire, got in and said H-Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore used the Portkey to return to Hogwarts.

"Go and try to comfort Ms. Granger, Harry since you lost your parents at an early age perhaps you can help her. Mr. Weasley please send an owl to your family informing them of the nights events.

When Harry arrived at the Headboy/Girl Dormitory, he tried to open to door. 

"Hermione let me in," he said

"No!" shouted Hermione,

"Ok, you might not let me in, but your still going to listen," "If you have anyone to blame your parents deaths on is me," "If you weren't friend with me your parents would never have died," "And in case you've forgotten my parents are dead to, only you got to know and love your parents for seventeen years before they died," "I never even knew mine, and on top of that I was lied to about how they died for ELEVEN YEARS! Slowly very slowly Hermione opened the door, her eyes were red, and tears were running down her cheeks

"I'm sorry," said Hermione I-I wasn't thinking,"

"Well, that's ok," said Harry quietly.

"What am I going to do?" said Hermione tearfully. "My baby sister is at a friend's house tonight, so I don't think they know yet," "My-My parents always said if something happened to them that I would take care of Leia, but how with our house destroyed do they expect me to do that?" 

"Well," said Harry "What about the rest of your family, can't they do it?"

"No, I'm the only Granger left," answered Hermione sadly.

"Well, I've just solved the problem of where you're going to live," said Harry happily.

"Where," asked Hermione. 

"Grimmuld Place, of course, I told you Sirius gave it to me, but you're welcome the live there too," 

"Really, Thanks Harry, I don't what I would do without you,"

"Oh, its really nothing, besides I wouldn't want to live in that house by myself anyway,"

"You afraid of a house," said Hermione "You, the one who's must life end in or include murder, afraid of a house,"

"It's Sirius's house," said Harry, "that's why, anyway Mione I'm tired, so I'm going to bed,"

"You know, I think I will to,"

As Harry went into the bathroom to take a shower and change, Hermione put on a nightgown, and got into bed. When Harry left the bathroom, He noticed Hermione was already in bed.

"Sleeping like an angel," Harry thought to himself as he watched her." She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. He walked over to her kissed softly on the cheek, and got into bed. 

A/N: His own bed people, not hers

Suddenly, Harry felt the side of his bed sag, He rolled over to see Hermione.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I can't sleep. she said. Harry pulled back his covers, and patted the spot next to him. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Oh Harry, I couldn't, well I guess I can," she laid down. Harry wrapped one arm around her back, and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I'll always be here for you," he said

"I know," said Hermione "Goodnight," 

"Night, sweetie. said Harry. 


	11. The Halloween Ball part 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: When I wrote this chapter on paper it took 100 sheets of paper front and back. So I will be cutting the chapter into several parts. Part 1 part 2 part 3 and so on. Thanks to all my reviewers they mean a lot.

The Halloween Ball part 1

"Quidditch practice, 7:00 o'clock tonight! Harry called down the table the next morning at breakfast. 

"We got our first match against Hufflepuff on Saturday, and I don't plan to lose.

"Somebody send a letter, and ask Puddlemire United, if Oliver Wood has been killed in a match," said Ginny "Because Harry seems to be channeling his spirit," 

"No," said Candice taking a bite of toast. "Today's Harry's first DADA class he's probably just nervous," 

"If you say so, CC, anyway how's Ron," 

"Uh," said Candice surprised. "I, uh, Is it that obvious?" 

"Yeah, Yeah," said Ginny "It is,"

Harry was beginning to get nervous he had been at ease all morning until now. He had his first class in five minutes. 

"Come on, Mione," said Harry "We've got class in five minutes. She took one last bite of egg, stood up swung her bag over her shoulder, and followed Harry out of the Hall.

"Ok, Harry I've set up your lessons for the next week, and I'm halfway through your second week," "We're teaching third years today,"

"Thanks, Mione," said Harry as they entered the classroom. Five minutes later the class came in.

"Hello, class," said Harry, "I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. For the first term I will be teaching you the defenses for basic spells and jinxes, in the second and third term me will continue on to the more advanced defensive spells, and by the fourth term we might be learning Patronuses," some oohs, and aahs were heard at Harry's last sentence. 

"But, we're only third years, we can't learn Patronuses yet," said a brown haired student Harry didn't know.

"I was a third year when I first learned how to cast a Patronus," said Harry. "First I what to say that without a doubt Lord Voldemort(The class flinched) has returned, and even third years need to know how to defend yourselves," "Now we will begin with some reviewing," "The Disarming Charm, now some of you might say, what use is the Disarming Charm against the most powerful dark sorcerer of all time. Well I'll tell you what use it is, It saved my life in fourth year, and I used it against his Death Eaters in fifth year. Now let's begin," For the next half hour, Harry taught them the correct wand movement for the spell and the incantation. 

"Now divide into pairs and practice," By dinner that night Harry thought that he, with Hermione's help would make a pretty good DADA teacher. After dinner Harry gathered the team and proceeded to the locker rooms. 

Team, I know as well as anybody that we have the best team at the school. So let's get out there and practice. And, they practiced, and practiced and just for a little change of pace, practiced some more. By 9:00 o'clock the team was exhausted, so Harry sent them all to bed. 

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I promise to update tomorrow. 

Please Review. 


	12. The Halloween Ball part 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter 

A/N: I have gotten so many reviews begging me not to kill off any Main Characters. So because of this no main characters will die. 

Thanks to all my reviewers. 

Chapter 12

The Halloween Ball part 2

It was Wednesday, Hermione was standing by her parents coffins, holding her baby sister in her arms, Harry and Ron stood behind her. It took everything Hermione had not to cry, but she couldn't cry, not now. The sadness and anger in Hermione's heart increased even more when she thought about Leia, she would never remember her mother and father. Harry wrapped an arm around her and led her away. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry,

She would get even.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry friday evening. "You've been very distant since the funeral," 

"Harry," said Hermione laying down a book. "You see that baby in that crib over there,"

"Yeah," said Harry. 

"You don't seem to realize that I'm basically it's mother now," "And I have to- "Oh Harry, I can't do this," The tears she had been trying to restrain finally fell. "I can't be a mother, I'm not ready for this, everything is happening to fast,"

"Its ok, its ok." said Harry trying to calm her. "You can do it, because I'm going to help you, you're not in this alone,"

"Harry, I can't ask you to do that," 

"You're not asking, I'm telling you I'm going to do it, I already told you its my fault they died-- 

"Harry its not--

"Yes it is, you know sometimes I wish Voldemort HAD killed me as a baby---

"You don't mean that," said Hermione quietly. 

"Yes I do because then maybe the people I love will stop getting hurt, He's targeting you Hermione, you, and if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself, you're one of the only people and the planet who care's about me, not my name or what I have, but me as a person," 

"I do care about you, Harry, I really do,"

"Look, Mione I've got quidditch in the morning, I've going to bed, Night" 

"Goodnight, Harry," said Hermione.

After a quick breakfast, Harry and the rest of the team proceeded to the Quidditch pitch. "Alright," said Harry firmly "We play our game Hufflepuff won't stand a chance, just do what we did in practice, and we'll win. 

"And now I introduce the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team, shouted Luke Jordan, Lee Jordan younger brother.

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Longbottom, Bell, Finnagan, Sanders,"

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you," said Madam Hooch as she released the bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. She picked up the Quaffle and threw it into the air.

"The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!" Harry didn't hear anymore of the commentary for he had already seen it, The Golden Snitch. Harry raced toward it unfortunately the Hufflepuff seeker had seen it too. they were neck and neck, inches from the snitch both were reaching for it. 

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!" called Luke, "Gryffindor wins! There will be dancing in the Gryffindor Common room tonight.

With intense lessons, and N.E.W.Ts studies it didn't seem that it should already be October, but it was.

"Everyone," said Dumbledore, at dinner one night "The Halloween Ball, will take place on Halloween night, it is for Seventh years only, however you may invite a younger student if you wish. Now off to bed with you," 

"So who are you asking to the Ball?" asked Ron, as they did their homework in the Common Room the next evening. 

"Uh, well, uh I thought about Hermione." answered Harry embarrassed. 

"I knew it I knew it, you like her don't you," said Ron. 

"Well DUH!" said Harry looking at Ron as though he were crazy. "Of course I like her, who wouldn't," 

"Then ask her out" said Ron.

"I can't just go up to her, and say(Ron made a gesture telling Harry to shut up and pointed over his shoulder, but Harry ignored him)Hermione, I love you," 

"You, you love me," said a voice.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" whispered Harry. Ron nodded.

"That's what you said, isn't it?" said Hermione walking around to face him. 

"Yes, that's what I said," said Harry more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life. "I-I love you to," said Hermione moving closer to him, "I've loved you for years," Their lips locked. everyone in the common room turned to stare at them. Ooooooooooooh! said the students, Hermione broke away from Harry for a moment.

"Shut up," she said, "or I'll put you in detention,"

"Hermione," said Harry "Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"Yes," answered Hermione, and began to kiss him again.

Well there you have it, They finally got together. I'll try to update again today.

Please Review. 


	13. The Halloween Ball part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks for all the reviews

Amb3r: I love your story. I'm reading Hermione's later years now its a great story too. Thanks for the review. Yes you're right I also noticed the 8 quidditch players. 

Chapter 13 

The Halloween Ball part 3

"Harry, Harry wake up," Harry opened his eyes Hermione was lying next to him wearing a bathrobe, her hair was wet, looking as though she had just taken a shower.

"Harry, its Sunday," said Hermione sweetly. 

"Oh, so that means we've got the whole day to ourselves," said Harry, rolling over, and kissing her. As they broke apart, Harry stared into Hermione's eyes, she seemed happy on the outside, but her eyes told another story, They were full of the saddness and anger the loss of her parents had left on her. attempting to avoid mentioning her parents, Harry asked, 

"So, what do you want to do today?" 

"I don't know, she said quietly. I just don't want to be alone, and it will just be the two of us today, because Ron told me last night, he's spending the morning with Candice,"

"That's fine," said Harry slyly, "Spending an entire morning in bed with the hottest girl at Hogwarts is fine by me," Hermione stared at him shocked. 

"Harry I," she began. 

"I didn't mean that!" said Harry, "Not yet anyway, but I am hungry,"

"Ok," said Hermione, getting up, "I'll go get dressed, and then we'll go down," 

"Hey what about me, can I come with you, I can help you out of that robe," 

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione a smile playing across her lips. "I think I know how to do it by myself," 

"Aww, darn," said Harry said Harry in mock disappointment, as Hermione entered the bathroom. When Hermione emerged five minutes later, completely dressed, and ready to go.

"Harry, I ready," she said smiling at him.

"Good, I'm starving," said Harry getting up and taking her hand and leading her out of the Head dormitory.

When they entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood, and said

"Harry, I would like to see you in my office after breakfast, alone," Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look, but Harry shrugged, and began to put sausages on his plate. Hermione sighed and started to eat. After breakfast Harry set off to Dumbledore's office, Hermione said she would wait in the common room. Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office. He gave the password, or what he thought was the password. The stone gargoyle stayed firmly in place, Harry kicked it, achieving nothing but a sharp pain in his big toe. 

"Harming something that has no part in your anger achieves nothing," said Dumbledore walking up behind him.

"Sorry, sir," said Harry following Dumbledore into his office.

"Do you realize?" asked Dumbledore quietly, "That by beginning to date Ms. Granger is putting her life at considerable risk,"

"How did you--

"The walls have ears, Harry, I thought you should know that Ms. Granger is in more danger than either of you realize, it is very dangerous to do this, Harry, this is all I have to say to you, Harry, please bear my words in mind,"

"SO YOU THINK!" shouted Harry, his temper rising again. "THAT I CAN'T PROTECT HER, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT LORD VOLDEMORT, BUT I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"No, Harry, not at all, I only want to put you on your guard, and to warn you to be careful."

"I'm sorry, professor," said Harry looking at the floor.

"It's quite alright Harry, now I think Ms. Granger is lonely, go be with her, and remember she loves you, don't hurt her," 

"I won't," said Harry as he left the office. 


	14. The Halloween Ball part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Star Wars

A/N: This the last Halloween Ball chapter.

Chapter contains Ootp spoilers.

Chapter 14

The Halloween Ball 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Candice sat in the common room. Hermione and Candice were talking about what they were going to wear to the Ball, which would begin at 7:00 o'clock the next evening, while Harry, and Ron played wizard chess at which Harry was losing badly. 

"Checkmate" said Ron happily as his queen wrestled Harry king off the board.

"Yeah, well I beat you once," said Harry.

"In, first year,' laughed Ron. 

"Ron, don't brag," said Candice looking furious. (she hates to hear someone brag)

"Uh, right, he said, cracking under her furious stare "uh I'm off to bed," and he raced off up the stairs.

"Rude," muttered Candice, sadly. Her eyes following Ron up the stairs.

"It's ok," said Hermione simply "He's always like that,"

"I guess I'll go to bed too," said Candice. "Night," 

"Night," said Harry and Hermione. 

"I didn't think they'd ever leave," said Harry happily, leaning toward Hermione, "How, bout we go to bed too, I'm tired,"   
"Ok," said Hermione, picking up her bookbag, "Come on let's go," said Hermione taking Harry's hand, and leading him out of the common room, They arrived at the Headboy/girl dormitory, Harry gave the password and they entered, Hermione went to a drawer and pulled out a nightgown, 

"Turn around, Harry." said Hermione as she took off her shirt, and unclipped the clasp of her bra. 

"You turn around," said Harry smiling, she turned around. Harry walked up behind her, and ran his fingers down her back, and whispered 

"I love you," in her ear. Hermione turned around to face him, Harry tried as hard as he could not to look down, Hermione picked up her nightgown off of the bed, and put it on.

"Let's go to bed," said Hermione, as she climbed into the bed. Harry climbed in after her, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep. 

A/N: Come on guys, this story is PG-13 I can't have them do to much. hehe

There were no classes the next day, since everyone had to get ready for the ball. Harry told Hermione to meet him by the marble staircase at 6:45. At 6:42 Harry and Ron were waiting for Candice and Hermione in the entrance hall, the rest of the school was there to couples trying to find each other through the massive crowd. 

"There they are," said Ron excitedly pointing at the top of the stairs, Harry looked up, and saw the two most beautiful girls, women he had ever seen.

"Hermione, Candice, over here," called Harry, waving to them, they made their way across the hall toward Harry and Ron. Hermione was wearing a turquoise dress robe, she had her hair up in an elegant bun behind her head. Candice, however was wearing a dark green dress robe, and she also had hair up in a bun. At seven o'clock the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the students entered. As they walked in Harry noticed something familiar about the lead singer in the wired sisters, which Dumbledore had hired for the occasion, but he let it pass. The students began to dance.

"May I have this dance," asked Harry smiling again.

"Yes, you may," answered Hermione smiling too. Several times during their dance Harry's eyes met with lead singer's 

"What is it about her," thought Harry, "I know I've seen her somewhere," Suddenly it hit him, he had seen those eyes out of a Death Eater's mask, laughing as she killed Sirius Black, staring at him through the grill bars in a lift. She was the Death Eater, Bellatrix Leastrange-- (Did I spell that right?) DEATH EATER! shouted Harry, the crowd scattered, 

"Very smart, Potter," said a cold voice, from the entrance hall. There he stood, ugly black robe and all, Lord Voldemort. As he said this about 50 Death Eaters entered the Hall.

"Now," said Voldemort evilly "Give me the Mudblood girl," Harry knew exactly who he was talking about, he moved in front of Hermione.

"NO!" yelled Harry, and the crowd parted, leaving a clear path between Harry, and Hermione.

"No, you can't have her, said Harry through clenched teeth, "If you want her you'll have to go through me,"

"Oh, well I'm _terrified,_" laughed Voldemort. "Now, there is something Dumbledore didn't tell you about your father,

"He told me enough, he told me you killed him," 

"No," said Voldemort, "I am your father," 

"No you're not you're an evil wizard who wants to conquer the world,"

"Oh, well then I will conquer it, but first I must kill you, Avada---- NOOOOO!" the Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

Sorry about the Star Wars part, but I'm watching Star Wars right now, and I thought it would be funny to put that in there.

Please Review


	15. Hermione's Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I wish I could thank each reviewer individually, but I don't have the time.

So, thanks to all my reviewers.

To all of you who DON'T like this story, STOP READING IT! 

Sorry to all of you who LIKE it, Please keep reading. thank you. 

A/N: this is a very short chapter, but it is very important to the plot.

Chapter 15

Hermione's Fears

enjoy 

The battle was over in minutes, sure Voldemort had fled with the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix. Another opportunity to defeat Voldemort for good, was gone. 

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Harry looking at her. 

"Yes, I think so," said Hermione faintly staring into space. "It's just that, I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid that someday Voldemort will attack, and you won't be there to---- she stopped mid-sentence, and turned to look at him.

"Hermione," said Harry slowly" I'll always be there, always," 

"Harry, you can't always be with me, every minute, every second, all the time, you can't, its impossible," Hermione retorted. 

"Hermione, I love you, as a friend, and more, and that is enough to protect you, as long as our love for each other stands, I will always, ALWAYS be there to protect you, I promise," 

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione closing her eyes, and kissing him. 

"Your welcome, honey," Dumbledore who had been talking to moody, approached Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, I have something to tell you, something very important, something that could mean life or death to you and thousands of others.

I know its short, but this chapter needs to be. 

Please Review. 


	16. The Order of the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 16 

The Order of the Light

"What could be more important than defeating Voldemort," asked Harry, They sat in Dumbledore's office.

"The Order of the Light," said Dumbledore quietly.

"The Order of the what?" asked Harry surprised.

"The Order of the Light," repeated Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Harry

"You should already know, you're in it,"

"I'm in it!" said Harry shocked. 

"No, said Dumbledore, "You lead it," 

"I LEAD IT!" said Harry outraged. "LAST YEAR YOU TOLD ME I HAD TO JOIN THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, BUT NOW SUDDENLY I HAVE TO LEAD MY OWN ORDER!"

"Calm down, Harry," said Dumbledore, "last year, we had not yet determined whether or not to form the Order of the Light, but now we know it is a necessity to form it,"

"So, who's all in it?" asked Hermione speaking for the first time.

"Well, said Dumbledore, "You, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Candice, and Neville,"

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Hermione, "I thought the Order of the Phoenix was handling everything," 

"The Order of the Phoenix is meant to gather information of Voldemort's whereabouts and movements, The Order of the Light, however is meant only to destroy Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry may be the only person who can defeat him, but it will take a distraction, The Order of the Light," 

"A distraction," said Harry speaking again. "A distraction, you mean one of my friends has to distract Voldemort long enough to destroy him, and risking their lives," 

"Yes, but with a lot of practice it can be done, but only with a lot of practice,"

"Now, inform the rest of the Order to come to my office after dinner, now off you go,"

another short chapter, it was meant to be longer, but I wanted to put up another chapter tonight, so it had to be short. Tomorrow I will try to post a long one if I get the chance, if not they will be shorter, but hopefully longer than these.

May The Force Be With You! LOL

Please Review. 


	17. Recruiting the Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to all my reviewers

A/N: I just posted two new stories, one is extremely short, and but its finished if you don't like to cry don't read it, the other is a sequel to this story, but it won't be updated until this story is completed. I don't have time to work on two stories. 

Something happened to me, the other day, I'm not at liberty to discuss it. That's why I haven't updated in awhile. I'm kinda using this story to get over it.

Chapter 17

Recruiting the Order

After dinner, Harry, and Hermione told Ron, Candice Neville, and Ginny to go to Dumbledore's office. 

"Aren't you coming?" asked Candice curiously. 

"No, Dumbledore just wants you four,". They set off for Dumbledore's office.

"Meet us in the Head Dormitory after you talk with Dumbledore," Harry called after them.

"Ok," said Ron. Harry turned to look at Hermione. 

"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry. 

"Well, if you'll come on over to our dorm now we can, uh--

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm all for it," said Harry slyly. 

"I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking," said Hermione grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him into the dorm. 

"Harry, Hermione its us, let us in," Hermione's head shot up, 

"Harry they're back, put on your clothes,"(Again this is PG-13 nothing graphic.)Harry jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Hermione slipped on a robe, and opened the portrait. 

"Hermione, what took you so long?" asked Neville climbing though the portrait hole.

"Uh, I uh, I was asleep," Hermione muttered. Neville looked at her unconvinced, but ignored it.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron looking around the room as though hoping to see a signpost. 

"In here," called Harry from the bathroom. 

"Well, come out here, we've got to talk," Finally Harry came out. 

"Ok, did Dumbledore tell you about the Order of the Light?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "He says you're the only one who can destroy Voldemort, but you need us to cause a distraction,"

"That's right," said Harry, "But I don't want to put your lives in danger," 

"Harry, our lives are already in danger, Voldemort wants to kill us all," retorted Ginny.

"Yeah, well, maybe so, but still--- 

"Still what Harry?" said Hermione speaking for the first time. 

"Damn," muttered Harry quietly. 

"What did you say?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, well I see there's no changing your minds so, welcome, my friends to the Order of the Light.

Sorry = ( I couldn't think of anything else to write, WRITERS BLOCK. I'll try to put up another chapter tomorrow.

Please Review. 


	18. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

I do not own Harry Potter. 

Thanks to all my reviewers 

Special Thanks to AMB3R, for helping me through a troubled time

Chapter 18

Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw.

That Saturday was the 2nd Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. The newly formed Order of the Light, which was codenamed TOOTL by Dumbledore was training every night. with the busy schedule of the 7th years this was very difficult, Harry and Hermione had extra, They had to teach DADA classes.

"Ok," said Harry as the Gryffindor team entered the changing rooms. "All I'm going to say is, do your best," 

"That's it!" said Candice looking shocked, "That's a first,"

"Yeah, it is," said Harry signaling them to follow him.

"Now, May I introduce The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Potter, Weasley, Weasley Johnson, Bell Longbottom, Finnegan!" --(SP?) 

A/N: I don't remember who the announcer was, if anyone remembers please tell me.

"I want a nice clean game, from all of you," said Madam Hooch.

"The buldgers are up followed by the Golden Snitch, The Quaffle is released, and the game begins. Harry began to soar around the pitch looking for the snitch, once he thought he saw it, but it was only Ron's watch. He noticed Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker was also circling the pitch, suddenly she dove for the ground her eyes full of triumph. Harry began to follow her. but then he stopped, looked up and grabbedthe snitch, which was hovering two feet above his head

"Gryffindor wins!" 

This is extremely short I know, don't kill me, I still have writers block and I just can't think of anything to write. 

Please Review. 


	19. I'm not your Mama

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

DarkAngelPrincess gave me the idea for this chapter, Thanks a lot I still can't think of any thing to write. (Screams, and jumps up and down in anger.) 

Thanks to all my reviewers

Thanks also for telling me the announcers name, and for all those who noticed Cho Chang, I made her fail her N.E.W.T.s so she had to redo a year, hehe.

Chapter 19 

I'm not your Mama. 

In what seemed like no time, Christmas was upon them, Ron and his family were going to Romania to visit Charlie. Harry was staying at Hogwarts, Hermione who would usually go home for the Christmas Holidays, but under the circumstances, she would also be remaining at Hogwarts. One week before Christmas every student in Gryffindor House, except Harry, and Hermione departed. 

"Bye, Ron, Bye Ginny, Candice," Harry and Hermione called from the steps of the castle. 

"Bye, Harry, Bye Hermione, they called back.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Hermione as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't know," said Harry vaguely.

"What's wrong, Harry," asked Hermione concerned.

"Eh, nothing," said Harry. Hermione did not look convinced, but Harry did not seem to want to talk about it. It hurt her to think that Harry had a problem and would not come to her, but Hermione knew he would tell to her in time. As they rounded a corner, Dumbledore stepped out of a hidden passage along the right wall.

"Harry," he called. 

"Uh, yes, sir?" said Harry, coming out of his stupor, or whatever it was.

"I would like for the both of you to go to Grimmuld Place for the Christmas Holidays," 

"Why, sir," asked Hermione.

"You will know in time," he said calmly "You will take a portkey, now go collect your things," This would be the second Christmas Harry had spent away from Hogwarts, of course, three weeks alone with Hermione was a go for him. The two went upstairs, and started to pack. Harry who had packed his trunk to full, burst open spilling the contents all over the second floor corridor, on the way to Dumbledore's Office. When they finally reached Dumbledore's Office, Harry gave the password, or what he thought was the Password. The stone gargoyle remained firmly in place. Harry kicked it. the gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way, to reveal Dumbledore.

"I decided, that since every time you can't remember the password you always kick it, I thought the password should be you kick it,"

"You have a great since of humor, Professor," said Harry, 

"I like to think so," said Dumbledore smiling. They entered the office. Dumbledore picked up a teapot off of his desk and handed it to Harry. "Now, Harry this portkey will reactivate, at 9:00 o'clock exactly three weeks from now, you will have to be ready,"

"We will be," said Hermione putting a finger on the portkey. 

"Three, two, one, Merry Christmas," said Dumbledore, and away they went in a howl of wind and swirling color. Harry landed hard, and fell over. Hermione didn't which was lucky as she was carrying the baby. 

"Harry, when you get up off the floor, open my trunk and get the crib please," Harry stood up and began to open set up the crib, 

"Here it is," said Harry proudly "Finished," Hermione put her sister in the crib, she had now started call the baby her daughter, which actually she was. she then walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and looked inside, 

"Harry," she said "I have to go to the grocery store, there's no food in here, since the Order of the Phoenix abandoned it,"

"Ok, I'll stay with the baby," 

"Alright, I'll be back," 

"Bye," Harry called after her as she walked out of the door. Harry walked over to the crib, and said to the baby

"I'm sorry you'll never get to know you real parents, but Hermione-- she would do anything in her power to protect you, she's just that kind of person, that's why I'm afraid that she'll jump in front of a killing curse to save my life. The baby looked up at Harry, and said one fatal word the every man dreads to hear.

"Mommy," 

Please Review. 


	20. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter 20

New Discoveries. 

"Momma," said the baby again. 

__

"Oh no," thought Harry, "What am I going to do now," 

"Need some help," asked Candice from the doorway.

"No I--- wait what are you doing here?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Mrs. Weasley asked me to come check on you," she answered, walking over and picking up the baby.

"Uh, ok if you say so, anyway yes I could use some help," 

"I thought so," she said laughing. Harry grinned. Harry suddenly noticed for the first time how pretty she really was, with her long black hair.(I can't remember if Candice had blonde hair at one point in this story, if she did, it was dyed then.) and startlingly bright green eyes.

"Wait a second," thought Harry.

"Candice, what are your parents names?" 

"Well, I'm adopted, I don't know my real parents names, but I know Voldemort killed them."

"Well, went were you born,"

"July 31, 1979"( I don't remember the year but that's close enough) 

Oh my god," said Harry, "Stay here, I'll be right back," Harry ran to the fire grabbed the pot of floo powder, threw some in, and said,

"Hogwarts," 

Harry fell out of the fire in Dumbledore Office. Harry stood to find Dumbledore staring at him. 

"Sir, I have a question," 

"Yes, Candice Johnson, is your sister," said Dumbledore.

I know short chapter again, I still have writers block, but I got my point across.

And only four more days of school, YAY!!! 


	21. She's my sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank to all my reviewers

A/N: I know I haven't updated for awhile, no time, exams, school, etc. Please don't kill me (flinches).

Chapter 21

She's my sister. 

"Yes, Candice Johnson is your sister,"

"My sister, how?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "Let me explain. You and Candice were both born on the same day, you five minutes before her. As soon as she was born, your parents decided to send her to a foster home in order to protect her, they knew they were in great danger, they would have sent you with her, but because of the prophesy I forbade it (forbade is that a word I dunno) if anything happened to your parents you were to go to live with your sister, but as it happened Voldemort wasn't defeated entirely. So you were sent to your aunt and uncles house," 

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry. "I've gone to school with her for 7 years, I should have been told,"

"Yes," said Dumbledore sadly. "You should have, but if I had told you it would have put her in great danger," 

"How?" 

"How," said Dumbledore. I thought you would know, Voldemort knew you had a sister and also knew how close you would most likely become. Voldemort wants to kill everyone close to you, in an attempt to, what was to phrase Ms. Granger used, to get you to, uh "_play the hero" _He will start with Hermione or your sister then work his way down, finally he thinks you will crack and give yourself up to him, that is why you must train with the Order of the Light," 

"If he lays one finger on my sister, or Hermione I swear I'll beat him to a F!@#ing pulp,"

"Harry, listen with proper training your friends will be safe, Now back to Grimmuld Place with you," 

"Yes sir," said Harry quietly. He picked up the pot of floo powder threw some in the fire, and said,

"Grimmuald Place!" 

Ok, I know its short, but its the best I can do right now I don't have much time to right, I would save this and add some more to it, but my computer won't save correctly, and I'll lose it. I'll try to do a long one before Christmas, hopefully I'll get a new computer, and then I'll be able to save chaps. Night all!!!

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!!!! 


	22. Possessed

A/N: Merry Christmas!!! This will be my last chapter before Christmas. I know this story is dragging right now, but it will get more interesting. 

Chapter 22

Possessed 

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore called just before Harry entered the fire.

"Don't tell Candice anything, tell her to come to my office," 

"Yes sir," 

Harry fell out of the fireplace in the basement kitchen of Grimmuld place.

"Harry, you're back!" exclaimed Hermione. Candice stood up, she looked like she had been sleeping. 

"Uh, Hi Hermione, Uh Candice Dumbledore wants to see you,"

"Ok," she said sleepily. she walked toward the fireplace, threw Floo Powder in, and said "Hogwarts."

  
"What did he want?" asked Hermione. 

"Mione, I'm a little shocked right now, but Candice is, Candice is my sister," Hermione put a hand over her mouth.

"Harry how--- she began. Harry held up a hand to silence her. 

"I don't know, he tried to explain," Hermione walked toward him, 

"Look at me," she said softly. Is this what's been wrong with you?" 

"No, I didn't find out till today, Now I feel like her life is in danger," 

"Harry, we're all in danger---

"BECAUSE YOU ARE FRIEND'S WITH ME, MAYBE IF I WENT AND TURNED MYSELF IN TO VOLDEMORT THEN HE WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE!" 

"You don't believe that," she said quietly. 

"YES I DO, HERMIONE I LOVE YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU I'D KILL MYSELF, YOU ARE THE ONLY THING LEFT TO LIVE FOR," this was the first time Harry had ever told her he loved her. 

"You-you love me?"

"Well, yeah, I do," Hermione's response had calmed Harry. 

"I-I don't know what to say," 

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'll race you," 

"Alright go," 

On the outside Hermione seemed fine, but on the inside, she was dying.

Harry won, but barely. Harry picked Hermione up and laid her on the bed. She was wearing a white bathrobe and looked very pretty lying on the bed. Harry removed his shirt and crawled in after her. she was lying on her back, her eyes were closed, but she was smiling. Harry kissed her, she moved closer to him. Harry's hands moved down and began to untie the belt, at last it came loose, He slowly pulled the to halves apart tying to ignore the pain in (well you know) His hand moved downward, Hermione began squirming, as though trying to get away. she told him to stop, but he didn't listen.

"Harry please," she was crying now. Suddenly Harry jumped, and stopped moving. Hermione just laid on the bed, crying. He had almost done something she could never forgive, never. even if it was Harry that did it. Harry began to awake,

"Hermione, what's wrong, what happened where-what- OH MY GOD! did I-- slowly Hermione nodded. 

Harry jumped out of bed. 

"Hermione, I'm going back to Hogwarts I'll spent Christmas there, after that, I'm going to turn myself in I can't allow myself to put you in danger like that again,"

"Harry, please don't go, I'll be in more danger if you leave me here," 

Harry broke down. Hermione walked to him and sat down next to him. Harry leaned in and cried into her shoulder. Hermione knew that Voldemort had possessed him again, and she did not blame him at all.

Hermione leaned toward Harry's ear and whispered,

"I love you, more than you can ever know,"

Well, I'm finally over writer's block (YAY) Well I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. 

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!!!! 


	23. Forgiven, Unforgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter 23

Forgivable, Unforgivable 

"HERMIONE, THINK WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER NIGHT, I CAN'T RISK IT AGAIN!"

They were fighting again.

"If that's what you want," she said quietly tears running down her face. Harry nodded his head, picked up his bag and walked out of the door. Hermione sat down on their--- her bed.

He left 

It was all she could think about. Harry had left her. she knew what he was going through, and she wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let her. She walked over to leia's bed and picked her up. 

"We're on our own now," she said, "Just you and me," 

Harry sat down on a park bench. He had walked out on the one person in the whole world who cared about him. He had broken her heart. She loved him. He still loved her, and that's why he had to do this.

Hermione flooed to Dumbledore's Office the next morning. She had to talk to him.

"Miss Granger, I understand what you are saying, but Harry must solve this on his own, you nor I can help him,"

"Yes, professor," 

"His love for you cannot be broken easily, he still loves you, and that will help him solve the problem," 

she nodded, she knew he was right. 

Harry stood outside of Hermione's bedroom window. She was lying on the bed crying.

Suddenly Hermione spoke,

"I still love you Harry, wherever you are I hope you know that,"

"I do," Harry whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

she spoke again.

"Oh God---- why--- why is this happening, First mom and dad died, now I've lost Harry too, who else am I going to lose, Leia, Ron, Candice who, I can't anymore loss,"

A tear fell from Harry's eye. 

"I can't do it, I just can't do it, I can't stay away from her,"

He jumped on his broom, and flew down to the front door and opened it. He climbed the stairs to her room, and opened her door. She looked up, shocked. 

"Harry,"

"Hermione," She jumped off the bed and ran to him.

"You're back," 

"I'm back, and I love you,"

Hermione smiled that beautiful irresistible smile.

"I love you too," she said.

I know, I know I scared you, sorry (flinches) 

Please Review. 


	24. Old Memories, and a New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like, therefore I will not update again until I have gotten 10 more reviews. 

A/N: For those of you who are wondering about the last chapter's name, I named it that because Hermione had forgiven Harry, but Harry couldn't forgive HIMSELF.

Chapter 24 

Old Memories, and a New Year. 

Hermione sat in the basement kitchen of Grimmuld Place, looking at a photo album. Colon, who was still camera crazy took pictures of everything he saw. She laughed at the thought of him. She flipped through the pages, remembering all the things that had happened over the past seven years, she would truly miss Hogwarts when school ended in a few months, that is if she even lived that long, with Voldemort on the loose there was no telling how much longer anyone would live. She thought of first meeting Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express, how Ron had insulted her, how they had saved her from the troll, how together they descended into the trapdoor, fought Devil's Snare, three headed dogs flying keys, and a giant chess set, how she, had wanted to go with Harry to face Voldemort, but he would not let her, how they faced spiders, giant snakes and tons of other dangerous things. She smiled and laid the album on the table, stood and walked to the door, she stopped, a few tears ran down her face, she wiped her eyes, and continued up the stairs to bed.

She slowly opened the bedroom door, she noticed the doors to the balcony were open.

"He must be out there stargazing again," Hermione said to herself. She undressed, put on her robe, and went outside to find Harry.

There he was sitting on the edge of the balcony wall, just like every night. He started doing this one week ago on Christmas night.

"Harry," said Hermione walking toward him. "Are you ok?" Harry turned

"You now what, I am," he said. Hermione smiled. Harry looked at his watch,

"Ten seconds to midnight," they began to countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Their lips met.

"Hermione," said Harry as they broke apart, "I love you, that's just it, I love you, and Voldemort is going to pay for all the innocent lives he took, I promise you,"

"I love you too," was all she said.

This is a short chapter,(SORRY), but I don't have much time to write.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review.


	25. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, I got 10 reviews. I'll need 10 more before I post the next chapter. 

Chapter 25

Hermione

Hermione entered the kitchen on the morning of January 1st, and saw Harry **_cooking_**.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," she said sleepily.

"Yeah, well living with the dursleys taught me a few things," 

"Really, I knew they made you do yard work, but I didn't know they--- she stopped mid-sentence put a hand to her head as though she had a headache and passed out.

"Hello, could someone please tell me if she's ok?" They were at St. Mungos Hospital.

"You will be informed as soon as we know anything," the nurse said "but it appears as though she will be alright, now please go take your seat this is a hospital," angrily Harry returned to his seat. 

"My question is, are you ok," said a voice from behind him, Harry turned slowly around.

Candice, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny Mrs. and Mr. Weasley stood there.

"I will be if she is," He answered. A door opened, and a healer walked through it toward Harry, and the Weasleys. 

"Well, what happened?" Harry asked. the Healer sighed,

"Your friend seems to have some sort of new disease, I guess you would call it that, It slowly kills a person from the inside, as of yet there is no cure. It also seems that it was in something she ate, I'm very sorry,"

"So that's it," said Harry quietly, He would have yelled, but he knew Hermione wouldn't approve, so he held it in. "That all you have to say,"

"Well, yes." said the Healer. 

"How long will she live?" Harry asked, He tried to keep calm, but he wasn't going to be able to much longer.

"I'd give her, with proper care, until May, then it just depends on how fast the sickness kills."

"Can we see her?" Harry asked unable to hold back tears. 

"Yes, right through here," Harry turned to look at the shocked faces around him, 

"I'd like to go in alone first, ok," 

"Yes, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

The Healer led Harry to Hermione's room,

"She's right in there," said the healer, and walked away, Harry entered, Hermione opened her eyes as he came in, 

"Harry," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "What's going on," 

"Hermione, I--

"Tell me, Harry I know I'm dying however slowly, please just tell me," It broke Harry's heart to tell her, but she wanted to know, and as it was about her, he told her.

A few weeks later, Hermione was allowed out of the hospital, and to return to Hogwarts. 

Since the disease did not stop her from doing normal everyday things, she was allowed to return to classes. At breakfast one morning in the middle of February, Dumbledore asked Harry to come to his office, so at seven o'clock Harry made his way to the HM's office.

"Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore before Harry had even knocked, He entered.

"How did you--- Harry began. 

"Never mind that, The Order of the Phoenix has come across some information, Voldemort poisoned Hermione's food at one point over the Christmas Holidays, we have also found a cure for it,"

"What is it?!" Harry asked frantically.

"For you to kill Voldemort," said Dumbledore simply. 

Well, I think about 5 more Chaps and this story will be finished (Sad, isn't it) =(

Please Review


	26. The Poison of Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Another 10 reviews, 10 more for the next chapter.

Chapter 26

The Poison of Lord Voldemort.

"How, How can I defeat Voldemort, you've been telling me this for the past 3 years, and still you haven't told me how,"

"You will know, when the time comes," said Dumbledore. "Meanwhile, I also need to tell you, that Voldemort has planned an attack on Hogwart, the day Ms. Granger is to die, you are her only hope, her ONLY hope, the Order will only be able to help with the Death Eaters, Voldemort is up to you," 

"I'll do it," said Harry.

"Good," said Dumbledore smiling. "Good,"

"My Lord, they have discovered the plot to kill the Mudblood, they have also discovered the time, date, and location of the attack,"

"Good, good," said Voldemort smiling.

"Good! My Lord, they know, we must not continue the attack, if we do they will win---

"If course they will win, I plan for them to win, but I plan to kill the Mudblood, and Potter, no matter how many of you useless Death Eaters I lose,"

"Yes, my Lord," the Death Eater turned and walked away. Voldemort smiled,

"Granger, you're mine, as is the whole of Hogwarts,"

Harry arrived at the HeadBoy/Girl dormitory, and entered. Hermione laid on the bed, sleeping. Harry walked to the bed, and checked her pulse, He had been doing this ever since she had left the hospital.

"I'll tell her in the morning," Harry thought as his crawled into bed.

Harry told Hermione what Dumbledore had said the night before, on the way to the Great Hall the next morning. 

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this," she asked him quietly.

"Of course I do, I have to defeat Voldemort anyway, so it might as well be to save your life," Harry answered. Hermione smiled, and shoved Harry into a deserted classroom.

N.E.W.T.s began the next day, and by the end of the week all the 7th, and 5th years were exhausted.

"Well, I don't think we did to bad," said Ron after their last exam. "Of course I know we failed divination, we always were going to fail that one,"

"Yeah," said Harry, "We were, I think I did ok on the DADA exam,"

"Of course!" Ron exclaimed. "You teach it," Harry laughed, He would really miss Hogwarts in three weeks time. He had no idea when, or if he would he it again.

The morning of the suspected attack, dawned.

The Order of the Light made their way to the Great Hall, they all knew they might never see the Gryffindor Common Room again.

Harry didn't feel like eating much, so he stood by the window watching the grounds, not really seeing them. Hermione saw him, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked toward him.

"Nervous?" she asked handing him the toast.

"I'm not hungry," he said quietly.

"Harry, you need to eat,"

"I know, I just don't feel like it,"

"I know," she said sympathetically. "I felt the same when Mum and Dad died, but I knew I was alive, and between you and me, I wanted it to stay that way,"

"It will stay that way, If I have to die in this battle you will live,"

"Harry, please don't do this, I'm willing to die, if it's my time I'm gonna die anyway, and there's nothing you, or anyone else can do about it, I've lived a good life, a really good life, I met you, and Ron, I almost graduated from Hogwarts, I'm happy, not saying I want to die, but I'm willing too. The world needs you, not me, you, I can't take your place, only you can do that," 

"Neither of us will necessarily die, it's just the point that I love you enough to die for you, you mean the world to me, all the money I have, the house, the name, everything, it doesn't matter, all that matters is you, and only you," Harry glanced out the window, and said

"They're coming, "


	27. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm not very good with battle scenes, but here it goes.

Chapter 27 

The Final Battle

"Professor Dumbledore, there coming!" Harry shouted at the High Table, 

"Professor Mcgonagal,(sp?) Order all students to remain in their dorms, and not to look out of the windows," Dumbledore ordered, while withdrawing his wand from the pocket of his robe. "Everyone outside, we must not let them enter the castle," He turned to Harry,

"Well, this is it, the moment I-- We've been waiting for,"

"Yes it is," said Harry, "Yes it is,"

"Harry, remember the plan, and everything will be alright," The Oak Front Doors opened, and the Orders marched out. On the edge of the Forest, A line of what looked like every Dementor on earth, stood, Then they advanced, followed by Voldemort's inner circle, all of the Death Eaters, Voldemort had mind- controlled, terrorized, or tortured into following him, and 45 giants. The Order of the Phoenix had about 200 members, and the Order of the Light, only 5. 

The battle began.

Harry made his way toward Voldemort,

"One DE down, two, three," Harry thought as he watched the DEs fall around him. Suddenly Harry saw the one person he had longed to get revenge on since his fifth year at Hogwarts, Bellatrix Leastrange.(SP?)   
"Crucio!" Harry roared. Bellatrix screamed in agony, and fell twitching to the ground, Harry laughed at the sight of her, but then he felt guilty, He was no better than Voldemort, He removed the curse, Lupin moved toward Bellatrix and began to dual, Harry turned just in time to see Dolohov make the same slashing movement with his wand he had used on Hermione in fifth year, Candice, uttered a tiny (oh) of surprise and fell to the ground. 

"Candice!" Harry yelled, He didn't no if she was still alive or not, but he felt as though part of him, had just been ripped off, and ran over by a Imperial All Terrain Armored Transport.( If you watch Star Wars, hehe) Finally he saw him, Voldemort,

"Your reign of terror ends today, Voldemort!" Harry shouted, "and you had better hope Candice is alive, because if she isn't I'll--"

"You'll what?" spat Voldemort.

"I would say I'd kill you, but I'm going to do that anyway,"

"Oh, you are, are you, you sound just like your father, he was determined to destroy me, but instead I destroyed him,"

"I've got you now, Granger," said Lucius Malfoy, pointing his wand at Hermione, "Avada--

A/N: Ok, Ok, I won't do it to you, aren't I nice, lol.

"_Exspelliarmius_!" a drawling voice shouted, Hermione turned, Draco Malfoy stood before her smiling, she smiled back, 

"Hey," he said, "I'm- I'm sorry for the past seven years, but do you think the four of us can start over, maybe give me another chance?" Hermione smiled again and nodded, again Draco smiled, 

"Thanks," 

"Don't mention it," Hermione said, before turning, and dashing off to rejoin the fight.

A/N: I know none of you were expecting that. hehe.

Harry, and Voldemort's dual raged, curse, after curse flew from their wands, until Voldemort aimed the killing curse at Hermione,

"_AVADA KADAVERA!!_" time seemed to slow down so that only Harry and Hermione were moving at a normal rate of speed. Harry ran to her, wrapped his arms around her, and said, 

"I love you," and kissed her, 

The curse hit. 

A great red light emitted from the place where the spell had hit, The light washed over everyone, including Voldemort. He screamed in agony, and fell dead to the ground. 

Finally Harry and Hermione broke apart, Harry smiled, and Hermione said, 

"It's over, it's all over," Dumbledore placed an Anti-Apparition charm around the area to keep the Death Eaters from escaping.

Dumbledore approached Harry and Hermione,

"A wonderful job, Harry, A wonderful job, I do believe, Lord Voldemort is gone for ever," A great cheer erupted from the crowd around them it truly was over.

"But, how did I do it?" asked Harry,

"Remember in fifth year, I told you about the force in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes," said Harry, "But what does--

"That force," Dumbledore interrupted, "Is love Harry, love, that is the power it took to finally defeat Voldemort tonight,"

"Harry, you did it," Harry looked up, His sister was limping toward him, supported by Ron and Neville. All three were smiling broadly at him. 

That night was the best night in his entire life, better than Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out Mountain Trolls, He would never, ever forget tonight. 

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, I started writing this three years ago, on pieces of paper, while watching tv, then finally decided to post it on ff.net, there is one more chapter to this story, I'm kinda sad to be finishing it, but it had to end someday, and tomorrow, will most likely be the day.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!!! 


	28. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/N: Well, this is it, the final chapter, yes it's all very sad(sniffs), but I hope that all those who enjoyed this story will read, The Return of Lord Voldemort, my sequel. I feel like I'm losing all of ya'll, you've been great. Anyway enjoy the last chapter of,

Harry Potter and the Order of the Light.

Chapter 28

The Beginning

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup the next weekend, totally demolishing Slytherin 300 to zip. Harry sat in front of the Mirror of Erised, staring into it, at the smiling faces of his mother, father, and Sirius Black. Tears ran down his face, he knew he must never return to this mirror again, it was part of his past, and that was how it must remain.

Harry entered the Great Hall later that night, and took his regular seat between Ron and Hermione, Candice, who had gotten out of the Hospital Wing one week earlier, sat across from them. After the meal, Dumbledore stood to give the End-of-the-Year speech,

"I would like to say, that this has been an extremely interesting year. As all of you know, Lord Voldemort was defeated on the grounds three weeks ago, I would also like to say, and this is probably the first time I've ever say this, I will truly miss our 7th year class, I've gotten to know many of them very closely, Hogwarts is getting a very heavy loss, You've all been very great students,(Snape grunted in disapproval), and finally, and with great pleasure, I present the House Cup, to Gryffindor!" A cheer erupted from the Gryffindor Table, as Professor Mcgonagal accepted the Cup,

"I would like to say," she said tearfully. "That I to will miss the 7th years,"

The next day, all the bags were packed and magically transported onto the train,

Harry stood on the platform, with one arm around Hermione, Ron stood on Harry's left next to Candice, looking up at Hogwarts.

"Well," Harry said, "It's time to go," they headed for the train.

"Oy, Harry!" Hagrid called as he approached, "I just wanted to say, to say I'll miss you Harry, Ron, and Hermione 'o' course, and you to Candice, and with tears running down his face he hugged each one in turn, 

"We'll miss you too, Hagrid," they said together, as they boarded to train. The four friends whiled away the hours playing chess, and talking about the years events.

When they finally reached the station, Harry noticed it would be the first time He had not wanted to get off. On the platform, Harry decided that now, was as good a time as any. He turned to Hermione, and put his hand in his pocket.

"Hermione, will- will you marry me?" he said as he pull out a black box, Ron started laughing, 

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Harry, that was the oldest way of asking someone to marry them in the book," said Ron.

"Hey, It wasn't that bad," Harry retorted.

"Yes, it was," said Ron. 

"You better run," said Harry, Ron ran out of the barrier, followed closely by Harry.

Hermione and Candice followed them, Hermione muttering something that sounded alot like "Boys,"

"It's not over Potter," hissed a cold voice from the darkness. "This is only the beginning," 

Well, that's it, it's over. I'm going to go write the Return of Lord Voldemort now.

It's been fun, please read sequel.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!!!!!!! 


End file.
